


Dance Like Nobody's Watching (Even if someone is)

by thefriendlyghost31



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlyghost31/pseuds/thefriendlyghost31
Summary: While Phil runs to the store, Dan decides to indulge on one of his guilty pleasures: Dancing like a goofball to songs he pretends to dislike. Phil finally catches onto this little habit.





	

"Dan, I'm heading to Tesco! Do you need anything?" Phil called through the apartment as he pulled on a jumper.  
"No thanks!" Dan called back from the lounge, likely in his browsing position.  
"Okay!" After his last response, the older boy stepped into the hallway of their apartment building.  
Dan listened to his boyfriend leave their flat. He was sat on the couch in the lounge, browsing through tumblr, just like Phil had predicted.  
As Dan scrolled, he stumbled upon a song he secretly loved to dance to. He smiled as he hit play, turning up the volume. The twenty-five year old stood. His head nodded to the beginning beat of 'Uptown Funk' by Bruno Mars for a moment before he began to dance.  
'It's not like anyone can see me' Dan thought to himself as the song progressed. 

"Ah crap." Phil muttered to himself in the lift. He patted his pockets, finding that he had left his wallet at home. He sighed and rode the elevator back to his floor, entering the flat. A confused look spread across the raven-haired boy as he heard the music blaring from the lounge.  
Bruno Mars' voice drowned out the sound of Phil coming back. Dan danced like a dork, having fun. Phil walked to the lounge, but stopped himself in the doorway. When his eyes fell upon his dancing boyfriend, he couldn't help but smile. It was somewhat of a rare sight to see the younger dance so care free.  
As the song ended, Dan stopped the movement of his body. His head shot up quickly when he heard applause from the doorway. His partner stood there, clapping and grinning.  
"Phil!" Dan whined in embarrassment, blushing,"I didn't hear you come back."  
"I left my wallet." The elder informed, walking towards the brown-haired boy. He pressed a sweet kiss to Dan's cheek then again to his lips.  
"Don't worry, Danny. I think you have great moves." Phil's words caused Dan to blush even further.  
"Oh shut up, go get the groceries." Dan said, playfully pushing Phil away. Phil chuckled and walked to his room, grabbing his wallet and thinking of his goofy boyfriend dancing to 'Uptown Funk'.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little idea I had. I hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
